ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Week 13
�� Write the first paragraph of your article here. Day 85 (Jan 17th) Blah blah blah Day 86 (Jan 18th) Day 87 (Jan 19th) Sarah and Veronica outside in the morning http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4MBnDlI7A0 Translation and summary by Livia: Sarah and Vero talking outside and cuddling this morning. Sarah noticed that today the eyes of Vero look green in the sunlight. Then they talk about Vero's nipples (LOL) and the fact that they are very small. Then: Veronica: "We have to live this last week to the fullest and enjoy every second of it. I can barely think about Monday and how we'll feel. I already know I'll have a constant pain in my stomach, whatever happens". Sarah: "You won't believe it: tonight I could not sleep. I stared at the ceiling for like 3 hours" Vero: "This morning was even worse for me. I mean when I woke up and I realized what happened" Sarah: "Same for me" Vero: "How beautiful were you yesterday? And when you screamed 'this is over, we wont be going on together' you opened my heart. You came upstairls like a warrior. I loved you so much in that moment. I was proud of you. I was still so confused back then, I barely realized what just happened!" Sarah: "I'm glad you did not see what happened in the tugurio... I was crazy, punching at everything. Hope my mom didn't watch me". Day 88 (Jan 20th) Day 89 (Jan 21st) Day 90 (Jan 22nd) Day 91 (Jan 23rd) Sarah & Veronica talking & arguing in the garden - Italian Video *Moments to watch for: : "you-know-what"..."inside there" is clearly GF, GF telling them what to do. *Translation by''' minipixel''' : Sarah: crying Why am I like this? : Vero: I don't understand if you're crying because of the luggage...we packed together. : Sarah: Because we didn't pack luggage together. : Vero: In fact...(...)...it's the first time that it happens...in these 3 months...okay. pauses Is it because of what you're realizing or because of the argument before? : Sarah: A bit of everything. : Vero: Sarah, you know what I'm like when I argue or hear something that hurts me, for better or worse, I'm like this. I mean, I shout, I make gestures, I take out emotions. I'm very...I'm so..."animal" in this. But I'm built this way. I wouldn't have taken out anything...nothing...because anyways, it's been a week that I have these feelings, these emotions, this sadness. But it's normal to ask a question...Then, I don't understand one thing, Sà...and after this, let's close the subject and "live" each other, I hope at least a day together, since our dream ends tomorrow. Okay? Why are you asking me why I was with Massimo - oh, and good thing I was with him - when it was your intention ''since the beginning of the week? In fact, I felt...ehm...I mean we've already discussed about this...that it was your intention to "live" this week in a different way, partly to not think about it, partly...because...ehm..."you-know-what"..."inside there", right? Partly for other reasons. We told each other that you had to live this in a different way or am I wrong? : '''Sarah': Yes...and therefore? : Vero: And why are you asking me "Ah, no...but you've been with Massimo?"...as if you're almost telling me... : Sarah: Absolutely not. As if I'm almost telling you...what? : Vero: '''As if you're almost telling me "Ah, you're with Massimo and I'd be on my ''effin' ''own". : '''Sarah: No, it's not like that. Not in that way. The reality is that I'm saying how the things are...not because they are... : Vero: What reality? Because Veronica, since the beginning of the week, had the awareness that Sarah wanted to live in the house in a different way. : Sarah: In fact, no one is blaming you or telling you anything. : Vero: But it wouldn't even be a fault. I don't understand why you're asking me this question. I'm asking you... : Sarah: But I asked you if you felt me distant or if it is you who distanced or if it's both of us that distanced ourselves from each other. "What question of what?" This was my question. : Vero: No, it's when you told me about Massimo. : Sarah: What did I tell you about Massimo? I don't even remember. : Vero: But I told you, amò...Sarah! : Sarah: But my question started off from what I've just told you...not about Massimo. I don't care about Massimo. I don't even remember what I've asked you. What did I ask you about Massimo? : Vero: Wait, I've just told you...you answered me... : Sarah: For me, the problem is absolutely not Massimo. The question I've asked you remains...and that's enough...and if there's Massimo, or Pierrino, or if there's no one...I'm not there to check who's there and who's not. I think this is what Alessia's saying. But I wasn't saying it. Good thing Massimo is there...But I mean, who brought up Massimo? If it's normal to you to stay like this or this...especially that today is the last day...I can't do it. Fighting and arguing seem so stupid and dull to me...wasting the last moments to do these sh*tty things, I feel bad. I can't even be...clear-headed or proud or tell who's to blame and who's not, who shouts, who doesn't, who barks and who doesn't. I mean I don't really care about anything. For what I'm like, I would have "sent you to take a dump"...because from my point of view, what you've done is not respect. I was talking...Even before I was talking... : Vero: Aside from the fact that you weren't talking, and the two of you & Alessia were telling me things...you know what I'm like... : Sarah: ...(...)...thousand people...What does that mean? You and I are talking to each other. : Vero: In fact. If you and I are talking, it's not the three of us that's talking. The two of us are talking and... : Sarah: But that's not my problem, and it doesn't have to be yours. Because it's you and me...you and I are talking...who cares if Alessia is there, if the audience is there... : Vero: Sarah, you and her ''were talking to me...so it made ''my vein splatter as if it's not already splattered...(...)... : Sarah: Even my vein splattered...but it's not fair to splatter it like that with me because it leaves me with a sh*tty feeling. : Vero: Sarah, it's been a week that I feel bad...Sarah. But I don't feel bad for the nomination because I know that you feel bad for the nomination too. : Sarah: So do I have to be there to go along with all of your splatters? What should I do? : Vero: But why? Have you done that? : Sarah: And now what am I supposed to do? : Vero: Why? Am I splattering now? : Sarah: No, before. : Vero: ...and before did you get along with it? : Sarah: I'm here. I'm (hanging out) with you. : Vero: Ah, so that means getting along with it? Because I can't say "I'm here. I'm (hanging out) with you". So you start from a thing which you think is right to you...though I don't know where's its sense. : Sarah: No, it's not about the things we said...it's about how the things were done...which is not okay. : Vero: So now we're processing the ways, and not the things we said. : Sarah: In this moment, it's the way. : Vero: Ah, okay. Then the things that are said, maybe if we want to talk about it, since they're already taken out... : Sarah: I've already told you. : Vero: What did you tell me already? : Sarah: That my question was that. : Vero: So, what should I say to you? Sorry for the ways? : Sarah: No, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm simply telling you that if I love a person, my heart saddens when I see her talk to me like that, and goes away like that and stands up like that...and it corrodes my @$$...(...)...When I'm talking to you...I'm not shouting, I don't want to argue but I want to talk to understand...(...)...I'm just telling you that it leaves me with a sh*tty feeling. : Vero: And what about the fact that I feel sh*tty ''everyday? : '''Sarah': For what? : Vero: For many things. : Sarah: Talk about it. : Vero: I don't feel like talking about it. : Sarah: So...don't...(...)...I mean you either talk about it or don't act like the victim. : Vero: What victim, Sarah? : Sarah: So talk about it. : Vero: But victim of what, Sarah? : Sarah: But why are you saying this now? What's the point? : Vero: Let me understand...victim of what? : Sarah: What's the point? : Vero: I don't understand why you have to bring this up. : Sarah: I'm explaining it to you. If you feel bad for a thing, and you feel bad for it everyday and you don't want to tell it...What's the point of telling it now? : Vero: I didn't want to say it to you to respect you. : Sarah: And so now...why are you saying it? : Vero: Because you asked me a question...(...)... : Sarah: And wouldn't it be better to talk about it everyday instead of accumulating it and feel worse... : Vero: I tried talking to you, Sarah. Once, when we were in bed...we've talked about it...it's not like we haven't talked about it...I even said sorry to you a couple of times because it seemed like I was coming to you to make the jealousy scene...or am I wrong Sarah? Tell me if I'm wrong. : Sarah: So you talked about it. That was it? There are no other things? : Vero: That was it!!! ''The fact that...' : Sarah: So you told me about it. Why are you telling me that you haven't talked about it? : Vero: Because I didn't want to bring it up - though it has already come out - and I didn't want this to happen. : Sarah & Veronica in the garden, crying, "La Cura", post-argument - Italian Video Part 1,Italian Video Part 2 *Moments to watch out for: **"La Cura" has become their theme song. See here. **From anguisette90: "v: that’s out of discussion…… with a castle full of love….. love is begun that day, in this same place, as two lovers...'" refers to this moment: GF 10 - Veronica e Sarah Lacrime e Sorrisi Part 1 (Italian) �and Lacrime e Sorrisi Part 2 Italian : *Translation: By Lola. : Crying, sniffing and sobbing From 4.43 of Part 1 onwards : S: my love V: thank you GF Ok, if I think about spending the whole week in this way...I agree, it would have been too heavy.Sarah: Yes, of course (she means 'I told you that...')v: che palle (literally: “what balls” – how boring/annoying)S. mamma mia, I’m scared.Kisss. mamma mia my loveSarah: amò I'll be waiting for you...Vero: I'll be waiting for you...Sarah:You or me, is the same...v: that’s out of discussion…… with a castle full of love….. 'As two lovers...'Sarah: 'I miss you...' (crying)Vero:'Please sà don't say this...' (on the verge of tears)Sarah:'...so much...' : GF 10 - Sarah e Veronica "La cura " 2/2 : S:How cool I found you...V:for me too S:It's so beautiful.. you're special, you're amazing, you're beautiful...beutiful beautiful beautiful...inside, outside, above, under, retort (yes I know!!) V:even if I screw everything up when I get angry? S:you hurt me V:I'm so sorry but you don't know how many thought I had this week...At the end when I stop thinking about my thoughts I got them,﻿ but the heart...But that's enough, I'm not gonna talk about it again... KISS S: sorry if I haven’t been close to you like you wantedV: that’s how I wantedS. I knowV: so maybe it was betterS. yeah I know. But I repeat, one day, when your moment will come, you’ll understand too. You’re special. Mamma mia amò, eat the world alive. Eat everyone alive. You’re an amazing person. Let other people know the real you. Because you’re worth it. You’re really worth it.V: thank you. Ok you know already what I think about you. I’m also kinda embarassed coz it looks like we’re exchanging opinions. S. we’re exchanging love. Just love. I’m really gonna miss you a lot.V: I know.S: amò I come here outside of the house and screamV: I’ll do the same. But I don’t think it’s possible. No one ever did it.S: then I come with an helicopter and I throw myself in the garden.V: (laughing) and I’ll do the same. (crying) it’s not fair.S. and then we’lll kill mauro. One day the punitive expedition will take place. However, let alone mauro. Sooner or later it had to happen. Or this way or another. How beautiful you are amò (kiss). How delicate you are (vero is visibly surprised) inside. You’re made of porcelain. You’re a puppy dressed as a what? A dragon? KissV. what a terrible moment will be tomorrow.S: mamma mia! Do you realize that this moment compared to tomorrow is nothing?V. no, I don’t wanna cry like this tomorrow.S. you don’t wanna cry like this? Nooooo. You won’t cry like this. You’ll laugh.V. the audience will boo me if I cry like this. Are u ready? V: C’mon amò, let’s ago inside. See, now that I vented the way I wanted to, I don’t wanna do it anymore till tomoroow.S: (shouting) I love you!!V: no, I love you!S: I do more!HUG & Kiss